


Stuck With You

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying Stiles, Derek Comforts Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trapped In Elevator, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get stuck in the elevator while fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

“You can’t just keep doing shit like that, Derek!” Stiles shouted as he followed the older man into the elevator.

Derek huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn’t do anything wrong, _Stiles_.”

The younger boy squawked. “Nothing wrong? Noth- Derek, you walked into that pack’s den all by yourself, took on their alpha, and barely got out of there alive. You honestly think nothing is wrong with that picture?”

Derek shrugged, shaking his head, and hit the button for the top floor of the building. The elevator lurched into motion, slow to rise to their requested destination. “I didn’t ask for your help.”

Stiles flinched, the movement small but noticeable. “Well,” he snapped after a moment, “you sure as hell needed it.”

The wolf’s anger flared anew at that and he took a heavy step towards the other boy. “I’m not weak.”

Stiles scoffed. “Of course you’re not weak, Derek. You’re a fucking born werewolf after all. I never said you were weak did I? But, hey, try and stop me from at least calling you stupid.”

Derek snarled, rising to the bait far faster than he usually might have. He was tired and achy from fighting the other pack, wounds still open and slow to heal on his ribs and back. He had taken hit after hit and had found himself pinned under the pack’s alpha when Scott and the others barreled into the warehouse, but Derek didn’t regret going alone.

“Stiles,” he growled warningly.

The younger boy didn’t seem to notice the rising tension in the elevator, though, and continued on. “No, don’t you ‘Stiles’ me, sourwolf. You have a pack now, a pack. And you know what that pack does, Derek? They protect you, they protect each other. And you just left us all behind to take on that other pack all by yourself. Do you have _any_ idea- -” Stiles broke off to take a shaky breath.

The elevator rattled passed another floor.

“Do you have any idea how selfish you are, Derek Hale?” He asked after a long pause.

The wolf bared his teeth in a sneer. “Selfish? Please, like I’m the selfish one here.”

Stiles sucked in a quiet gasp, his brows drawing down into a frown, and his lips followed suit. Derek stalked closer to the boy, claws elongating as quickly as he made it across the confined space of the elevator, and backed Stiles up against the far wall. Stiles tilted his chin up in defiance despite the beat of his heart turning rapid.

“You’re the one who always runs in blind,” Derek rumbled. He lifted his hands up to rest against the metal of the walls, claws fully extended, and caged the boy in. “You’re just a human, Stiles. You’re not strong like the rest of us. You’re not fast, you don’t have any of the power or instincts us wolves do. So maybe the next time you call me selfish you should look at all the times I’ve stepped in front of a bullet for you, or claws, or knives because you were the _stupid_ one that thought you might be able to make it out alive after running head on into a fight with nothing but a baseball bat.”

Stiles swallowed thickly, his eyes having long since averted from Derek’s flickering back and forth across his shoes, and tilted his head away from the wolf. His heart was beating even faster, causing a red flush against his cheeks and down his neck, and he parted his lips to breathe a little easier.

Derek leaned in close and snarled into his ear. “Don’t act like I’m the selfish one when all you ever do is put the rest of us in danger and I’m the one that has to clean up the mess.”

Stiles shoved at him then, a broken sound of upset falling from his lips, but Derek ignored it. Instead, the wolf reared back before surging forward and slamming his fists against the wall of the elevator. The metal dented drastically under his knuckles, and the entire elevator rocked.

The younger boy let out a shout, whether from fear of Derek or the jolt the elevator gave as it ground to a sudden halt, and toppled to the floor. Derek stepped back and took in the ringing of an alarm on the next floor up and the blinking of the lights above before they went out entirely.

“Fuck,” Stiles yelped when they were thrown into darkness.

Derek’s eyes flashed blue and he looked down again. Stiles had backed up into the corner and his eyes were wide open as he frantically tried to look around him. He let out a whimper of relief when the emergency lights sputtered on a moment later, but his fear was still palpable.

The wolf’s anger dissipated quickly.

“Are you okay?” He asked the boy.

Stiles ignored him, breathing fast, and scrambled forward towards the doors of the elevator. His fingernails scraped against the metal for a few long moments before Derek realized the boy was trying to pry the doors open with his bare hands.

“We need to get out,” Stiles mumbled almost hysterically. “Fuck, need to get out.”

“Stiles,” Derek huffed as he took a step closer.

But the sound of his voice only seemed to make the boy work harder, and Derek could smell the anxiety and fear rolling off the boy in waves. He reached down and grabbed Stiles by the back of his hoodie, yanking him up and away from the doors, and shoved him back against the wall yet again.

“Stiles,” he barked out louder. “Calm down!”

The boy whined, face strained, and pushed at Derek’s chest. “You’re such a jerk,” he gasped. “Such a jerk, god, why- - we need to get out Derek. Look what you did! Now we can’t get out! We could- -”

Derek roared before the boy could finish his next sentence, the sound too loud in the elevator, and Stiles quickly covered his ears and curled in on himself as much as he could with the wolf’s hand splayed across his chest.

When Derek was done, though, he let go and took a step back, turning to look at the doors. Stiles stayed where he was.

Derek slipped his claws into the small space between the doors and began pulling them apart. “I’ll get us out,” he grunted but Stiles didn’t respond.

He was able to pry the doors open enough to see that they were stuck a fourth of the way towards the next floor, though Derek wasn’t sure which one since he hadn’t been paying attention to the numbers. The wolf sighed, knowing they couldn’t safely go through the opening and turned back around with the intention of asking the younger boy if he had his cell phone with him, but stopped abruptly when he saw the state the boy was in.

Stiles had dropped down into a crouch and retreated back into the corner he had first fallen into. His knees were drawn up close to his chest, and his hands no longer covered his ears. Instead, they were over his eyes and Derek realized there was a tinge of salt to the air.

Stiles let out a ragged puff of air, his shoulders shaking and only continued to fall further and further in on himself the longer Derek stood frozen.

“Are you-” The boy shrank away at the sound of his voice and Derek forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. “You’re crying.”

“N-no,” the boy denied thickly, and Derek easily caught the uptick of a lie in Stiles’ heartbeat. The boy sniffled hard and removed his hands only to bury his face in his arms instead after crossing them over his knees.

Derek winced, rubbed a hand roughly down the front of his face, and shuffled warily over to the boy and sat down beside him. Stiles turned as much away from him as he could, and covered a sob with the sleeve of his hoodie. For the first time, Derek noticed there was blood on that sleeve.

“Stiles,” he murmured.

“L-leave me alone,” the boy choked out. “Just th-the stupid human anyw-ways… God I’m so s-stupid.”

Derek regretted every word he had spoken to the boy, every single one, but he knew he couldn’t just take them back like they had never slipped passed his lips. He had just been so tired after everything, and Stiles always knew just the right buttons to push that got Derek going, and not in a good way. Well… Sometimes in a good way, though Derek would _not_ admit that. And he had let his anger get the better of him; let his wolf do the talking out of hurt and the need to lick its wounds in peace.

And now he was sitting next to Stiles in a broken down elevator (which he himself had broken) and the boy reeked of distress and sadness and panic, and Derek had caused that.

“You’re not stupid,” he told the boy.

Stiles didn’t speak, but simply shook his head and choked on another quiet sob.

Derek’s wolf whined, and he reached out without a second thought and pulled the boy against his chest. Stiles resisted, gasping and struggling against the older man’s hold, but gave in when Derek refused to let him go. He rubbed the snot from his nose angrily against the older man’s shirt in retaliation before settling against him.

It was tense between them until Derek spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he told the boy. “You’re not stupid.”

“I am though. And I’ve-” Stiles gulped and let out a shaky breath. “And I hurt the pack before when the nogitsune…” Stiles abruptly stopped and squeezed his eyes shut, turning to hide against Derek’s shoulder.

Derek closed his eyes and imagined what it would have been like if the other alpha had killed him in that warehouse. He held Stiles closer. “That wasn’t you. And I know you would never hurt any of the pack, Stiles.”

The boy curled his fingers against the fabric of Derek’s shirt.

“I went alone because I didn’t want anyone to get hurt but me. I know I’m not the most important part of this pack anymore, Scott’s the alpha now, and if I got hurt you all would move on pretty quickly anyways. I wanted to do what I could to weaken the other pack or… Or kill them and protect you all.”

Stiles’ breath was damp against Derek’s skin, but he stayed quiet.

It was strange when Derek knew the boy to always be making noise, always be moving. But he didn’t blame him for quieting down now.

“I went alone,” he continued, “because I wanted to keep you safe. You Stiles, and the rest of the pack, because you all matter to me more than you’ll ever know.”

“We’re your family now,” Stiles murmured with a small voice.

Derek could smell the sadness on him still, but ran a soothing hand up and down his back and nodded. “Yeah. You are.”

“I’m sorry I called you stupid too,” Stiles whispered after a moment, “and for the crying. I think that was a panic attack. They’ve been- - they’ve been more frequent since everything…”

The older man’s jaw ticked, but he pulled the boy closer. “Better now?”

Stiles nodded slowly. “Yeah, just- - we really should find a way out of this elevator.”

“Do you have your phone?” Derek asked.

The boy reached down, seemingly not noticing the way his fingertips grazed over Derek’s stomach and thigh, and plucked the phone from his back pocket. Derek took it from him, though, when he saw the way Stiles’ hands shook still.

“I’ll call your dad.”

“Okay,” Stiles murmured tiredly.

Derek dialed quickly and held the phone to his ear.

“Stiles,” the boy’s father answered after the second ring.

“Sheriff,” Derek responded.

“Where’s my son?”

“Right here,” Derek assured him. “We’re just kind of… stuck.”

There was a short pause on the other end of the line. Derek took the time to listen to Stiles’ breathing. He was pleased to hear that it had slowed down, just as his heart rate finally had as well.

“Stuck how?”

Derek shifted uncomfortably at that tone, and cleared his throat. “In the elevator of my building, sir, it broke down and Stiles and I are stuck inside.”

There was a sigh of what sounded like relief. “I’ll be right there with the fire department. Is Stiles alright? Why are you the one calling?”

“He panicked a little bit, no thanks to me, but he’s calming down now, sir,” Derek explained.

Stiles murmured unhappily against Derek’s chest but didn’t try to move away.

“Okay,” Sheriff Stilinski sighed. “Okay. Keep him that way and we’ll have you out soon.”

“Thanks Sheriff.”

“No problem, kid. Just keep him safe.”

“Of course,” Derek replied immediately. “He’s pack.”

Sheriff Stilinski hung up shortly after and Derek returned the phone to Stiles before wrapping him back up in both of his arms.

“I won’t go in alone next time,” he murmured into the quiet of the elevator.

Stiles seemed to stop breathing for a moment, but let out a burst of air and nuzzled happily into Derek’s neck. “Thank you.”


End file.
